With a rapid increase in wireless network resources, automobile manufacturers are working towards a connected car that takes advantage of high network data speeds to provide users with various services, such as, voice-controlled applications, infotainment, and/or diagnostics. A connected car is a car that is equipped with wireless internet access. As an example, connected cars can be coupled to the Internet via network devices of most any communication network (e.g., cellular network, WiFi network, satellite communication network, etc.). Further, connected cars can be directly coupled to each other to enable additional benefits to the driver. Examples include automatic notification of crashes, notification of speeding and safety alerts, etc.
The above-described background relating to connected vehicles is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of some current issues, and is not intended to be exhaustive. Other contextual information may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.